


Come What May

by thereichenfall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cancer, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereichenfall/pseuds/thereichenfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title influenced by Moulin Rouge's Come What May.<br/>Fic influenced by moffnat's Afraid to Fall.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Title influenced by Moulin Rouge's Come What May.  
> Fic influenced by moffnat's Afraid to Fall.

The news washes over him like a tidal wave,  
Breaking over his head.  
His ears hear the words,  
His mind unable to accept the scarring words,  
Osteosarcoma.  
The words ring through his mind,  
Knowing he has weeks,  
Possibly months left.

Her mind slows to an impossible pace,  
Her mind filled with autopsies,  
Cadavers,  
Medical tests,  
Pathology, and most importantly,  
Him.

Her thoughts race around him,  
Wondering what he was doing at this very moment.  
He lets his head  
Collapse into his hand,  
Wondering how he will ever  
Let the people he cares most about know.  
Names race through his mind,  
Mycroft, as annoying as he might be.  
Lestrade, as overbearing as he might be.  
Molly, with whom nothing was wrong with.  
John, who was engrossed with Mary.  
Mrs. Hudson, who had been a mother to him ever since his own had died.

Her fingers tremble as she stares across from him,  
His blue eyes with golden irises staring at her.  
That cold, calculating and manipulating gaze  
Holding its own against her submissive one.  
The words wash over her as she hears those fatal words.  
Osteosarcoma.

From each one,  
Tears stream down the faces of the ones he loves.  
All of the “Oh Sherlocks” wash over him,  
A cool ocean tidal wave over the  
Monsoon of his soul.  
The one reaction he will never forget is hers,  
The one he loves.  
The one he cannot live without.

Silence, all there is is silence.  
Silence in her heart,  
Silence in her mind.  
The words echo,  
Her mind an endless cavern of sorrow.  
What will she ever do without him?

The weeks pass quickly,  
But seeing him suffer is like a fresh knife wound  
To her heart every second of every day.  
His skin becomes chalkier and chalkier,  
His cheeks more sallow and his hair thins  
From all of the chemicals.  
She remembers their first kiss,  
A mixture of salt, drugs and passion.

Each breath makes him weaker and he can feel his time dawning.  
Each touch to his woman makes him more and fragile.  
For once, Molly has to be the one not breaking him.  
For once, Molly has to be the strong one.  
The days grow longer for the both of them.  
Hers are spent at the hospital 23 hours of the day,  
His are spent in a hospital bed.

Eventually, the sleep claims him and he closes his eyes,  
Never to wake.

Black. All there is is black.  
John stands at the front, his expression bleak.  
Molly stands beside him,  
Tears staining the carefully rouged cheeks.

Two days before was the day he never woke.  
Two days before was the day she put on her wedding dress.  
A modest neckline with an empire waist and a full skirt.  
The petticoats peek out, teasing him.  
He opens his blue-gold eyes one last time.  
“You look so beautiful,”  
He rasped his last breath,   
His life draining away as he exhales.


End file.
